


Tadaishika OTP Prompt Drabbles!

by SheithLover_Voltron



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Illness, Mpreg, OT3, Other, Post Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Taishi Hamada (BH6 OC) - Freeform, Tashika Hamada (BH6 OC) - Freeform, Terminal Illnesses, Twincest, tadaishika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron
Summary: Forewarning: This contains incest! If you don't like it, don't read it!Credit to the prompts goes to OTPPrompts on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ofwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofwriting/gifts).



> Taishi does not belong to me, he's an OC belonging to @Broette! Only Tashika belongs to me.

 

> TW: MPreg
> 
> Imagine your OTP is living in a cheap studio apartment, struggling to get by, and then Person A finds out they’re pregnant…

 

> (Tadashi/Taishi) AKA Person A/Person B

* * *

 

The Hamada twins have always been close since the day they were in their mother's womb. Aunt Cass joked sometimes that they came out of there holding hands, that's how tight-knit they were. So it honestly came as no surprise when the day came that Tadashi and Taishi announced that they were moving into a small studio apartment.

It wasn't too far, but it was reasonably a faster way to get to SFIT. Plus it was pretty cheap, and Taishi had a minimum-wage job that could help them pay the rent and whatever else. They were the happiest they had ever been.

Their life, however, is about to change forever.. and it starts with one simple test...

* * *

Tadashi had been experiencing some nausea for the past couple of weeks, and he thought it was just due to being stressed out over an English exam and how well he did. He wasn't all too worried about it... until it started up every single day, even when there was nothing to worry about. Taishi had suggested seeing a doctor, but his boyfriend just shrugged it off and told him not to worry about it.

One morning, however, Tadashi begins to worry that there is something seriously wrong with him. They can't go to a doctor, no, no, no, no... they're far too low on money to worry about that bill... 


End file.
